


Son of Caius Volturi

by Jayfeather1203



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Caius is a Father, F/M, Jasper has a family, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfeather1203/pseuds/Jayfeather1203
Summary: Caius has a son? Who is it? You're about to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“You have a beautiful baby boy, Mrs. Whitlock.”

Four years later

“Happy fourth birthday son.” Jasper’s father said to him.

Age Six.

Dad has changed. He is cold and pale. Not like his usual self.

Age Seven

“Run! Take Jasper with you!” Jasper and his mother ran from Greece. They ended up in Italy.

Age Eight

“We are gathered here today to bury Athena Whitlock. Mother, Wife, Sister, Daughter.”

Tears and grief.

Age ten

“And stay out!” The orphanage lady screamed at him.

Age thirteen

“Burn them. Burn them. Burn them.” The crowd chanted. The twins up there. Age seventeen. Alec and Jane. Surrounded by hateful people. 

“No!” He had screamed when they were brought up tied and gagged.They were his friends. Fire.

Age Fourteen  
Volterra Italy. 

Father always wanted to go here.

Age fifteen

Doors slamming. Too young.

Age sixteen  
Burning pain. 

Two hours ago

“Nothing, but a worthless bastard.” Alice said as the family kicked him. He was cracking. 

“Stop! Our guests will be here soon. You can continue after.” Carlisle said.

When will it end?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Caius POV

Age Twenty Nine

“Jasper Caius Whitlock.”

Age thirty three

Burning pain. Fire.

Flashback

“RUN! Take Jasper with you!”

Flashback end.

“My son is still out there, Aro. I need to find him.”

“What is his name?”

“Jasper Caius Whitlock.”


	3. Chapter Three

The cracks were healing, slowly. Knowing Jasper’s luck, they didn’t heal in time for the guests to arrive. He was meditating when it happened. The cracks over his body slowly mending themselves together. He heard the door open and seven pairs of footsteps walk in. No heartbeats, so they must be vampires. They were excited for some reason, but they were bored too. Two contrasting emotions… Weird.

“JASPER!” Carlisle called. Jasper sighed and stood up. His cracked limbs protesting. They made noise at every movement. 

Jasper was on the smaller side. Residing at 5’ 4” and 16 years old. A small frame. His honey blond hair curled just below his ears. His eyes resembled liquid gold with flecks of red mixed in. He was deathly pale. He was an empath, able to feel and influence emotions. He was born around 1300 BC. His father died in an earthquake, but it’s possible he is still alive. His skin was ice cold and his eyes were like blood. He never smiled. Only frowned. Alec and Jane were his only friends, but they were burned at the stakes when he was thirteen. He changed into black pants and a red shirt. He just felt like it.

Downstairs, the guests were listening to the Cullens.

“Can you tell us about Jasper?” Aro had asked Carlisle.

“Yes. He was born around 1300 BC. He is self absorbed and very bratty. Blond hair and dull gold eyes. He isn’t gifted with beauty like the rest of us. He is an empath. Doesn’t use it well.” The rest of the family added their own input.

“Horrible to live with.” Alice.

“Moody.” Esme.

“Bratty.” Emmett.

“Only cares about himself.” Edward.

“Wish he was never born.” Rosalie.

Just then Jasper came down the stairs. Jane looked him over. He was small. He was shorter than her and she was the shortest in the Volturi. She and Alec were seventeen and both were 5’ 5”. Alec was more 5’ 6”. Jane couldn’t believe her eyes. He was beautiful. His hair a beautiful honey blond. His eyes were anything but dull. They were liquid gold with flecks of red. He was gorgeous. This was her mate. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt like every Volturi member in the room wore. Well… Jane wore a red dress and black leggings. But still.

She noted how he flinched when Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder. She was horrified at one observation. There were cracks covering his skin, like he had been beaten. She gasped and grabbed Aro’s hand. His eyes widened and he looked closer. Sure enough, tiny cracks covered Jasper’s porcelain skin. 

“How can we help you?” Both were pulled out of their thoughts as Carlisle said this. 

“We are here for the boy.”

“Ah. I’m sorry, but Emmett and Edward are staying here.” Jane growled.

“Not those self absorbed brats. Jasper! We are here for Jasper.” Everyone looked at Jasper and excused themselves. Once they were out of earshot, Jane rushed over and looked him over for any sign of major cracking. She spotted none. She let out an unnecessary breath. 

“Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Felix, Demetri.” Jasper gave each a small nod. He turned to Jane. “Jane.” He took her hand and kissed it. If she could blush, she would be as red as a tomato right now. Caius reminded him of someone. A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched violently. He was pushed forwards.

“Take him. He makes an excellent toy.” Jane almost exploded at those words. She grabbed Jasper gently and pulled him out of that house. The bastards raped him! They freakin’ raped him. She let out a frustrated scream.

Jane looked at Jasper, red met gold and she calmed. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Deep breaths. Jasper’s gaze remained on her.

“What are you looking at Jasper?” He jumped at her voice.

“You remind me of a friend, but she was burned at the stakes with her twin.” He said.

“I know. Alec and I were. I know you Jasper. When we were little, we had an arranged marriage.”

“You remember?”

“Of course! You aren’t easy to forget. Alec remembers too.” He looked happy and relieved. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… Why do you want me?” She was about to respond when the others came back. 

“Now… Are you ready to go back to the castle?” Aro asked. They all nodded. The nearest airport was in Seattle. It took them five minutes to run there. The airport was called Hotlines. Very stupid name. Anyway… They bought eight first class tickets. There flight wasn’t for another two hours. They spent that time getting to know Jasper.   
“So Jasper… What’s your story?” Aro asked him.

“Well… I don’t remember much, but I was born in 1300 BC. My father was most likely changed when I was four, if he was at all, because all the sudden his skin was ice cold and he wasn’t his usual self. My only friends, Alec and Jane, were burned at the stakes when I was 13. Well, obviously they didn’t die, because they are right here. I’ve been with Carlisle since 1892.” He shrugged. 

“Flight 201 is boarding now. Flight 201.”

“That's us.” The flight was very boring. Jasper just read his book, while the others talked in hushed voices. Alec too Jasper’s hearing away, but Jasper didn’t mind. It helped him with his blood thirst.

“Was he really abused?” Caius asked. Jasper was possibly his son after all. 

“It seems that way…” Jane responded with. She wasn’t going to saw that this was her mate just yet. Caius would have her head. Literally, he may have just found his son and now his most loyal guard member is his mate.

“How do we tell him?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know, but you will say nothing until we are sure.” Caius said.

“Jane… Has he ever told us his full name?” 

“Not that I remember. What was your son’s middle name Caius?”

“Jasper Caius Whitlock.”

“Welcome to Volterra Italy. Enjoy your stay. We hope to fly with you again!” 

“Give him his hearing back Alec.” Jasper could hear all of the sudden. He noticed his skin was healed.

“Come on. We need to introduce you to the rest of the Volturi and to decide your rank.”

Volterra Italy was a small walled in town. It was beautiful though. People were nice and friendly. Jasper was nervous. He was nervous to what the Volturi would think of him and what rank he would be placed in. 

Here goes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight or any of the characters


End file.
